Engrenages
by Jylle
Summary: Une Lightning voleuse de clichés photographiques, un Sazh chauffeur de taxi dans les égouts de Paris, un Hope dynamiteur d'aqueducs, une Vanille danseuse dans un cabaret aérien, une Fang psychologue aquatique pour poissons lunatiques, une Serah tueuse d'horloges de qualités, un Snow commerçant de poussières.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour bonjour. Oui, c'est encore Jylle. Ou l'auteur qui a beaucoup de fics commencées en même temps. Breuf, on ne s'inquiète pas, je tiens les rythmes de poste malgré tout ce boulot :)**

**Concernant celle ci, et bien...non, je ne me suis pas droguée avant. C'est juste une inspiration nocturne, basée sur une certaine folie dénuée de logique. On peut appeler ça du surréalisme. C'est aussi de la science fiction. Et puis surtout une idée complètement démente sortie de ma tête. C'est un univers alternatif, dans lequel je place nos charmants protagonistes tirés du jeu ff13. Ils ne sont normalement pas OCC, leurs caractères sont bien gardés. **

**Ce qui est écrit est fait pour ne pas être normal et logique. Je mets un peu la réalité sans dessus dessous. Alors pas de scandale sur certaines idées complètement anormales et farfelues. **

**Je pense avoir tout dit, surtout, on hésite pas à laisser une review. C'est toujours plus agréable d'écrire une fic quand on sait qu'elle intéresse. Je ne demande pas un roman, mais juste un petit mot en passant :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

En l'année 2046. Autrefois, un romancier en avait fait un ouvrage, dont le titre portait ce numéro de chambre. Pour Lightning, il s'agissait tout aussi bien de celui de son appartement, perdu au dessus de la 39ème rue de la vieille Paris. Les rues se contaient sur les cartes à partir de l'entrée du Nord Sud, pour descendre d'Est en Ouest vers le Sud Nord, coincées entre elles toutes comme un immense serpent désarticulé.

On pouvait dire de cette ville que ses vents étaient froids. Suintant entre les rues, ils regorgeaient de vices. Gisaient sur le béton des cadavres d'automates aux rouages déboulonnés, tombés des cieux. Tombés de ces sphères semblables aux bulles de savon crachées de la bouche des petites filles en mal d'occupation, sur les si grands murets de la 34ème.

Lightning pouvait avouer aimer cette ville de ruines, bien que les engrenages et autres métaux en perdition abandonnés au sol lui déplaisaient. Il n'y avait que la 11ème épargnée par ce genre d'incidents, trop fréquentée de part son entrée directe vers les égouts de la ville. On y croisait toujours les commerçants de poussières et les contrebandiers voleurs d'amphores et de livres. Chaque jour, on pouvait les voir rôder. Il n'y avait pas la moindre poussière, dans la vieille Paris. Trop prisée par la haute, elle se faisait bouffer par les revendeurs avant d'avoir pu réellement apparaître.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses regardait tout cela de sa fenêtre, seule part de son logement encore épargné par les photos. Des clichés plus grisâtres que colorés, représentant une multitude de personnes sans lien. Des tranches de vie.

Lightning avait pour métier de les voler. Elle les ramassait comme elle le souhaitait, dans toutes maisons ou tout jardins. Elle n'en était pas réellement riche, mais cette activité de voleuse de clichés photographiques lui payait de quoi se nourrir et se loger. Elle les revendait à n'importe qui lui en demandant. Elle en avait rapidement conclu que son activité illégale permettait aux gens seuls de se trouver une impression de vie familiale au travers de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Parfois, ils pleuraient en les recevant. Mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle en avait comme cela un stock important accroché à ses murs blancs, s'effritant sur leur papier glacé. La jeune femme se plaisait à rentrer dans les appartements en ruine de la vieille Paris, sautant du haut des immeubles avec pour seul bagage un large élastique pour la remonter. Des fois, elle s'y laissait même pendre, une fois sa besogne terminée. Juste pour le plaisir de rebondir. Ainsi, elle se sentait vivre. Libre. Elle sautait, tombait, et brisait les vitres. Veillant à ce qu'il n'y est personne, elle y rentrait sans mal. Rares étaient les logements encore habités dans la vieille Paris, trop effondrée. Mais le mobilier et les photos y étaient restés intactes. La plupart du temps, ces gens avaient tout perdu, et partaient pour recommencer au fond des égouts. Lâchant leurs souvenirs.

Parfois, Lightning se faisait poursuivre par ces policiers tout vêtus de vert, et plus chauves que des œufs. On les appelait chasseurs de bulles de savon, car les seules choses encore utiles qu'ils faisaient étaient de pourchasser les pirates et travailleurs illégaux, virer les gamines des trottoirs, et achever les automates laissées pour mortes au milieu de nulle part. Ces pauvres corps aux jointures rouillées. Ces corps de femmes.

Jamais Lightning ne se lasserait de cette décoration si atypique qu'elle avait imposé à son petit logement. Ces photos volées cachaient la peinture vieillie et les trous des murs effrités. Elle aimait beaucoup cette photo dont le temps avait élimé les couleurs. Cette photo d'enfant aux traits pour le moins curieux. Cette gamine aux cheveux roux et grossiers n'était pas vraiment belle, mais on ne pouvait la croire sans chaleur au vu du sourire innocent qu'elle arborait. L'innocence. Un sentiment qui semblait ne plus être connu. A la place, les enfants avaient dans les bottes des montagnes de questions d'adultes. Sur leurs visages crasseux ne brillaient plus rien que des petits yeux. Les kilomètres de vie en rose qui avaient été cherchés pendant trop d'années, avaient été perdus en si peu. Dans la vieille Paris, ce n'était plus simple d'être heureux. Lightning le savait bien. La jeune femme avait trouvé cette photo comme tant d'autres, dans un vieil appartement décrépi, dans une ruelle humide de pluie et de savon jeté là par des gosses. Parmi les débris de verre et de rideaux broyés, de casseroles rouillées.

Alors elle regardait ces quelques restes de gens encore à la surface. Chacun mentait à sa manière. Certains montaient dans les vieux trains, principalement ceux de la 38ème, et attendaient un départ pour la brume. D'autres faisaient la cour à des murènes, sans jamais se soucier des morsures. Les derniers jouaient de la guitare désaccordée devant les restes d'engrenages et les morceaux de verres de fenêtres brisées. La vieille Paris était un petit bout de chacun.

Lightning regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Un peu hier, un peu aujourd'hui. Un peu tout le temps. Avant de manger, elle regardait. Même si elle avait faim, elle continuait. Elle cherchait une trace, quelqu'un, un chat, un chien. Le jeune homme sur cette photo. Photo qu'elle avait volé la veille, dans un logement de la 33ème. Il ne la regardait pas, sur le papier. A moitié déchirée, l'image ne dévoilait que peu de choses, aux couleurs aussi indistinctes que confuses. Néanmoins, des cheveux gris argent prenaient part du décor en flamme. Des pierres volantes, un feu plus bleu que vert, mais jamais rouge. Une peau pâle. Un regard fin. Quelque chose de beau.

Lightning n'aimait pas y penser. Pour la simple raison qu'elle y pensait toujours. Perchée au dessus de sa cuisine, la photo la narguait. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était dessus. Et qu'elle aurait voulu le savoir. Autant que le chasseur de poussière veut de la poussière. Autant que la petite automate veut plaire, ou que le traqueur de bulles de savons veut les éclater.

D'un geste brusque, la jeune femme se jeta sur une porte, laissant tomber quelques photos sur son passage. Derrière celle ci, une salle de bain. S'y engouffrant, elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, et s'assit en tailleur dans la baignoire métallique. La remplissant d'une eau tiède, elle y laissa fleurir des nénuphars. Un bain de nénuphars, juste pour guérir quelques tourments. Ces nénuphars si bleus qu'ils en deviennent roses, et même parfois blancs. Aux larges feuilles vert écarlate et doucereuses. Lightning les aimait. Elle avait même décidé de choisir un savon de la même couleur. Vert, mauve et blanc. Avec une belle pointe de pâle. Un peu comme la peau du jeune homme de la photo. Nénuphar, Lightning se plaisait à le nommer. Ainsi, elle s'en sentait proche. Même si elle ignorait tout de lui. Peut être devrait-elle le chercher ?

- Et toi, qu'en penses tu ?murmura-t-elle en attrapant son cube de savon.

Malgré le tissu collant contre sa peau, la jeune femme entreprit de le frotter énergiquement contre ses jambes. Son pantalon n'en fut que plus blanc.

Lightning regarda longuement la brique odorante en l'attente d'une réponse. Finalement, elle sourit timidement.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, chuchota-t-elle. Il devient important, hein.

Elle frotta le savon contre ses cheveux roses. Elle avait pris pour habitude de lui parler depuis qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Après tout, si son confident devait être un savon pensif. Rien ne le justifiait, mais rien ne s'y opposait non plus. Certains choisissaient d'oser, d'autres cassaient du verre contre les murs de la 18ème, et peignaient parmi les débris. D'autres encore cultivaient l'alcool sur des vieilles routes en pentes, en périphérie de la 39ème. Ils glanaient de vieux bouchons de liège pour les planter à même le bitume, et en tirait des crues plus goûteuses que chères. Ils en tiraient dix petits grammes de poussières, et s'ils avaient de la chance, un poisson rouge noir. Des poissons capricieux, disait on.

Lightning plongea tout entière dans son eau devenue froide, avant de se lever pour quitter son bain. D'un geste agile, elle dénoua sa ceinture, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Laissant tomber l'intégralité de ses vêtements trempés, elle sortit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Jamais elle n'avait été habillée pour cuisiner. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise, comme d'autres aiment ramasser les talons de chaussures sur les trottoirs. Alors, elle se servait nue dans ses placards. Une casserole de cuivre et un bouquet de roses, qu'elle jeta dedans. Coupant les tiges au fur et à mesure, elle les remua. Elle les chauffa légèrement, puis arrêta le feu avant qu'elles ne perdent de leur fermeté croquante. Elle les versa dans un assiette, et planta une fourchette dans le premier bouton. Les roses étaient appréciées. Ni trop chères, ni pas assez, elles restaient agréables au goût. Sauf peut être les rouges, qui restaient hors de prix. Dans la vieille Paris, elles ne poussaient plus vraiment, sauf dans la 18ème. Alors elles étaient destinées à la haute dans les égouts. Par chance, Lightning les aimait vertes. Avec leur goût salé de miel absolument unique.

Elle croqua d'un coup de dent, avant de rouvrir les mâchoires pour une poignée de pétales. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, les roses valaient largement les orchidées, chassées par les contrebandiers en quête de richesses. Sur une de ses photos, Lightning avait vu sur un chant de fleurs, dans lequel poussaient des orchidées fanées. Celle ci restait chère, malgré ses coins écornés. Il était trop rare de voir autant de fleurs pour la laisser à deux grammes de poussière ou trois boulons.

Elle termina bien vite son repas, et saisit l'assiette à deux mains pour la casser au sol d'un geste brusque. Elle n'avait que trop peu d'eau pour se permettre de la laver. Alors elle la cassait. Elle en trouvait tellement dans les logements abandonnés qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine, pour les balancer par la fenêtre. Ils se brisèrent plus encore en atteignant le bas, d'un bruit sec proche de la pluie.

Lightning chercha un instant de quoi se vêtir, avant de saisir une ceinture et un élastique. Regardant la fenêtre encore ouverte, elle s'en approcha. Un jour, elle avait muré sa porte de planches de bois, juste pour ne pas être dérangée. Et pour le plaisir de sauter de sa fenêtre. Un corde y était nouée, remontée, puis descendue. Elle s'y élança, les mains à peine accrochées. Elle avait encore plusieurs photos à trouver. Elle avait une commande d'une de ses plus grandes clientes. Et amie. Et jamais elle ne laissait une commande attendre.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de jouer avec avant de les remettre aux acheteurs. Elle s'étalait sur son lit, et les mettait dans un ordre qu'elle jugeait juste et illogique. Alors elle inventait une histoire à ces clichés. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu vendre la vie d'un homme amoureux d'un vélo, tueur de gamins pour le récupérer, gardien de nuit et de chiens. La vie d'une femme blondes chassant le soleil sur une vieille côte, armée simplement de bottes à talons et d'une fermeture éclaire, à cheval sur une grenouille. Un lézard éteint brûlé par les cendres d'un feu froid fait de neige.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milou: Merci encore de ta review !**

**kevin: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Ajisai HiME: Merci, déjà ! Ensuite, ce ne sera pas du Fang/Lightning ;). Tu le verras au fur et à mesure !**

**Bon, voilà mon second chap. J'espère que les choses vont commencer à se mettre en place dans vos petits caboches ! Je précise quelques petites choses : - Light et Fang sont très proches de base, alors il n'est pas étonnant de les voir se parler ainsi. - L'âge des personnages ne diffèrent pas du jeu, sauf pour Hope qui a 18 ans. **

**Enfin, chaque chapitre a et aura sa référence cinématographique. Une phrase, un titre, une scène. Alors, avez vous trouvé celle du 1er chap ? Et celle de celui ci ?**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Oui, oui, il va s'en sortir, je vous le redis. Mais surtout, ne le laissez pas trop seul, c'est important.

Fang n'aimait pas du tout cette gamine. Elle qui venait toujours, la main sans cesse fichez dans ses immondes cheveux gras, un air si peu convaincu sur son sale visage bouilli de tâches de rousseur. Elle n'aimait pas sa manière instante de toujours demander la même chose à propos de son horrible poisson noir, si ingrat lorsqu'il tournait dans son sac plein d'eau. Il n'était même pas toute à fait noir, juste un peu blanc, planté comme un idiot. Mais la jeune femme ne disait rien à propos de cette animosité qu'elle nourrissait secrètement pour la gamine. Elle était une de ses trop rares patientes pour la rejeter.

En effet, dans la 39ème rue de la vieille Paris, ou même dans la ville entière, il n'y avait que trop peu de gens pour amener des poissons souffrants de démence. Elle acceptait donc sans broncher que cette enfant vienne la voir si souvent. Elle était peut être stupide, mais elle payait sans râler la modique somme de 26 gils pour sa consultation. Cela lui laissait de quoi se payer des roses à échanger contre des photos illégalement volées.

Fang en achetait juste pour couvrir les murs translucides de son petit cabinet. Certes, elle aimait voir la ville depuis son nid, mais certaines choses lui déplaisaient. Elle trouvait triste de voir les automates lâchées en pleine rue se heurter contre ses murs, cogner de leurs poings métalliques en implorants asile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent embarquer et fracasser par les chasseurs, avant que Fang n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas voir. Ces petits êtres condamnées parce qu'elles ne peuvent plus plaire. Elles étaient faites pour cela, mais leurs créateurs avaient eu la bêtise de leur faire une intelligence. Elles étaient capables de sentiments dans leur malheur.

D'un geste souple, la jeune femme plaqua sa main sur la poignée bleue de son cabinet, pour en ouvrir la porte en verre. Devant elle, la gamine l'insupportait, aussi elle l'invita rapidement à sortir. Il n'était pas tard, juste l'heure du déjeuner, alors elle n'avait aucune honte à la lâcher ainsi en pleine rue. Elle retrouverait facilement son chemin au travers des débris. Peut être se couperait-elle une fois encore sur des morceaux de bouteilles pleines jetées sur les trottoirs par quelques consommateurs mécontents. En effet, les exigeants de la 17ème passaient leur vie à siroter ces vins que tous trouvaient bon, cultivés dans le bitume, sans les apprécier. Alors, quand ils étaient plus sous encore que d'ordinaire, ils balançaient les bouteilles qu'ils jugeaient trop brunes pour être bu.

- Merci encore, marmonna la fille avant de sortir.

Elle avait une voix rauque. Une voix de ceux qui fument les nénuphars dans les pipes à bulles. Ces nénuphars à la couleur particulière qui servent à prendre un bain. Cette gamine devait les fumer comme beaucoup d'autres enfants, quand ils s'ennuyaient. On les trouvait assez facilement pour pouvoir les gaspiller de la sorte. Et puis, le tabac étant hors de prix, il était plus aisé de l'imaginer à travers ces plantes, plutôt que de payer un bras une poignée de feuilles.

Fang ne fumait pas. Que ce soit des nénuphars, des feuilles de tabac, ou des graines trouvées dans la rue. Elle préférait garder son argent pour les photos. Ces beaux clichés qu'elle préférait en noir et blanc, sortis d'argentiques. Fang n'avait jamais vraiment adoré la couleur. Sauf pour ses vêtements, qu'elle aimait bleu roi. Sinon, elle trouvait cela grossier. Lumineux et trop souriant. Elle trouvait la couleur presque ennuyeuse.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir profond avant d'attraper une poignée de gils. Elle la fourra rapidement dans sa poche, et sortie à son tour de ce petit logement tout fait de verre. Elle avait déjà pensé à déménager pour ne plus être trop vue, mais en vérité, cette idée ne l'avait pas séduite. Elle aimait siroter son thé en voyant l'extérieur. Cet extérieur peu réjouissant aux yeux des habitants de la haute, habitués à l'obscurité des égouts, et à la poussière dans leurs intérieurs richement meublés.

Fang piétina un instant sur le trottoir bouffé de lichen, avant de pousser la porte transparente de la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Elle était aussi peu opaque que son logement, alors cela lui donnait parfois l'impression d'y vivre. Même si elle n'avait pas ce téléphone violet aux câbles torsadés sur son bureau. Chaque rue de la vieille Paris avaient sa couleur de téléphone. Aussi Fang trouvait que la sienne avait la plus belle couleur. Un violet délicat, loin du vert criard de ceux de la 12ème, ou du marron ambre trop faible de la 34ème.

D'un geste agile, elle décrocha le combiné, et fit rouler le mécanisme pour composer son numéro. Elle attendit quelques secondes, claquant nerveusement ses doigts contre le socle. Elle devinait déjà son amie dérangée par sa bruyante sonnerie de piano, appuyant violemment sur son téléphone afin de décrocher.

- Oui ?finit par réclamer une voix grésillant au travers de l'appareil.

- Je voudrais savoir quand arriveront les nouvelles photos, je trouve mon cabinet trop vide, lâcha simplement Fang, en souriant de la voix glaciale de son interlocutrice.

Jamais cette femme n'avait aimé la compagnie, aussi elle s'en était toujours tenue aux obligations pour adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Alors Fang ne s'expliquait toujours pas la manière dont elles étaient devenues si proches. Une fois, juste, elle lui avait acheté des photos, près de la 11ème rue, où elle était de passage. Et depuis, elle lui en prenait sans cesse.

- Je les ai, marmonna la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alors je passe avec tes roses dans un instant.

Fang se permit de sourire en ajoutant cela. Certes, son amie n'allait pas le voir, mais au moins, elle le faisait pour elle. Elle le faisait en quelque sorte pour troubler le silence qui s'installait dans la conversation. Elle patientait comme cela. Si son amie n'avait pas voulu parler, alors elle aurait raccroché. C'était une règle que Fang s'était fixée. Ne jamais clore le dialogue en premier.

- Fang, je l'aime.

Le murmure figea instantanément l'intéressée dans son sourire naturel.

- Tu l'aimes ?s'étonna la jeune femme.

Jamais son amie ne parlait d'amour. Sauf peut être quand elle voyait des couples depuis sa fenêtre. Mais même là, elle ne parlait pas vraiment. Elle soupirait en souriant faiblement.

- Oui.

Il y avait aussi quand elle parlait de sa photo. On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle connaissait cet homme. Alors que jamais elle n'avait vu son visage.

- Tu es sûre ?demanda Fang en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- J'en ai parlé avec mon savon, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton assuré.

- Et qu'en a t il pensé ?

Fang perçut une lente respiration à l'autre bout. La conversation restait pourtant tout à fait normal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de cela. De ce savon ou de cette photo, et elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Si c'était important pour son amie, alors c'était important pour elle.

- Du bien comme du mauvais, murmura cette dernière.

- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas appris à aligner plus de dix mots !se moqua Fang en rigolant.

Sa moquerie fut suivie d'un nouveau silence, confirmant ses dires. Jamais elle n'avait été bavarde. Au contraire, son mutisme était sans aucun doute sa caractéristique principale. Avec son impeccable froideur et on goût prononcé pour les roses vertes.

- Sais tu qui il est ?souffla la jeune femme, presque blessée.

- Bien sûr que non !s'exclama Fang en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle entendit un profond soupir, suivit d'un bruit de fracas, sans aucun doute en provenance de la rue.

- Très bien alors, marmonna son amie.

Puis elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Secouant la tête, amusée, Fang reposa le téléphone avant de sortir de la cabine. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec cette amie. C'était bien la seule qu'elle avait pu se faire dans la vieille Paris. Elle aussi n'aimait pas voir les automates lâchées, ou les gamines changées en adulte avant l'âge, une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains, encore fumeuse de bitume. Elle aimait les roses, surtout les vertes, et elle les dévorait à une vitesse si forme qu'on ne pouvait la croire aussi filiforme. Elle ne courait pas la poussière ou les hommes comme les gens de la haute, et se désintéressait à un tel point des égouts que cela était mal vu. Alors, on pouvait dire de Lightning qu'elle n'était pas banale. Un peu comme tous les adultes vivants encore à la surface.

D'un pas assuré, Fang se dirigea vers les abords de la 40ème rue, en périphérie. La bas, les champs brûlés de soleil restaient lointains tout en étant visibles. On pouvait apercevoir les immenses cabarets aériens, ou encore les plantations de tabac encore existante. On y voyait les contrebandiers taillés dans le bois les bouchons pour leur bouteille, ou encore les gamins pêcher les brins de blé à l'hameçon. La jeune femme avait besoin de roses. Elle payait en roses, alors elle devait les cueillir. En aucun cas elle n'avait de quoi partir vers les égouts et en acheter des dépecées de leurs épines.

En passant près d'une vieille maison, Fang aperçut un rosier, grimpant le long du vieux mur écroulé. Sur les boutons encore repliés sur eux mêmes écumait de la rosée du soir, avec ses teintes pâles et brillantes de la lumière faiblissante du jour. La jeune femme tendit la main et en arracha un complet bouquet, qu'elle entreprit alors de dépouiller de ses épines et ses feuilles indésirables. A ses yeux, ces roses si belles qu'elles en devenaient fades étaient un peu comme des enfants de ce bas monde. Repliées sur elles mêmes, à grandir de manière trop rapide, sans trouver le temps de s'épanouir avant d'être bouffées.

Sa besogne faite, Fang rebroussa chemin, son bouquet à la main. Elle sentait déjà les boutons lâcher. Traînant de trottoirs en trottoirs, elle finit par atteindre la rue serrée de son amie, caractérisée par la corde pendouillant à un de ses hauts murs. Les verres des fenêtres étaient brisés, et personne d'autre n'y vivait. En vérité, elle devait être la seule à arpenter ces immeubles, avec les chasseurs pour surveiller la contre bande. Ou les automates. Surtout les automates. Leurs pièces gisaient toujours, rouillées par les pluies.

Fang secoua violemment la corde, annonçant sa présence à la maîtresse des lieux. Elle s'était assez vite faite à ce mode d'entrée peu commun. La porte étant condamnée volontairement, elle n'avait pas eu plus que ça le choix. Dès qu'elle annonçait sa venue, son amie la laissait pendre. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à hurler pour se faire connaître.

De cette unique fenêtre jaillit une cascade de cheveux roses. D'un regard, leur maîtresse jaugea Fang, avant de hocher la tête pour qu'elle monte. Cette dernière ne retint pas son sourire. Elle avait adoré grimper à cette corde dès la première fois. Cela lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être libre. Un peu comme les pirates de la vielle Paris, qui assiégeait les vieilles bâtisses pendus à des cordages.

Une violente bourrasque ébranla Fang dans sa montée, la laissant rire. Elle finit par atteindre le haut, ses longs cheveux bruns plaqués au visage. Il était pourtant rare que cela souffle. Une main accrochée au rebord effrité de la fenêtre, Fang tendit le coup pour voir l'intérieur. Une autre main lui agrippa le poignée, et la hissa avec force.

- Merci, Lightning, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

En face d'elle, la jeune femme ne lui répondit rien. Seulement vêtue d'un pantalon lâche, la poitrine nue, elle retourna près de sa cuisine sans plus faire attention à la venue de Fang. Cette dernière regarda un instant ses hanches se balancer au rythme de ses boucles, avant de se relever et de poser le bouquet de roses sur la table. A ses pieds crissèrent des morceaux de porcelaine fraîchement brisés, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Elle porta un regard à Lightning, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ce problème.

- Au moins, tu as un pantalon cette fois ci, plaisanta-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser l'assiette cassée.

Lightning se figea un instant, puis tendit le bras pour se saisir des roses. Elle porta son regard bleu sur Fang, avant se s'asseoir à même la table. Saisissant à deux doigts un bouton de rose, elle le croqua.

Fang la regarda un instant, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Elle y jeta les brisures de porcelaine, avant de s'y pencher en quête de brise. Un vent violent la gifla, hurlant dans la ruelle. Une main en visière sur le front, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait bien voulu une photo de cet instant là. De ces larges sphères à peine visibles derrière les nuages épais et chargés de pluie tiède.

- Le vent se lève, lança-t-elle juste, fermant les yeux.

- Il faut tenter de vivre.

Le murmure qu'elle reçut en retour lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Lightning l'avait rejointe, toujours aussi peu vêtue, une rose à la main, et plusieurs photos dans l'autre. Elle ne souriait pas, en lui tendant les images. Elle ne souriait pas souvent, de toute façon, ou jamais aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient la voir heureuse.

Fang porta son regard sur les différents clichés. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De vieilles photos de famille dont on ne connaîtrait jamais les protagonistes, des plantes, des animaux, des objets. Et même une récente simplement prise en cabaret. Sur celle ci on pouvait voir les boulons d'une automate souriante. Elle devait être plus belle encore que les autres pour avoir ainsi attiré l'attention.

- Mais, dis moi, finit par chuchoter Fang en repliant ses photos. Comment as tu fait pour tomber sous le charme d'un cliché ?

Lightning recoiffa mécaniquement ses cheveux par gêne. Elle fronça les sourcils, se donnant l'air froid, avant de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle planta de nouveau ses dents dans une rose.

- Mais je pense partir à sa recherche, reprit-elle.

- Comment ?s'étonna Fang en refermant la fenêtre.

A la vue du sourire timide et triste que lui adressa Lightning, elle comprit vite que son amie n'avait pas de plan. Elle ne savait pas comment retrouver le propriétaire de cette photos. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était toujours en vie. C'était un peu comme la quête des marchands de poussière. En trouver un brin pour suivre une piste vide. Ou comme celui des migrants. Ces gens qui avaient tant voulu gagner les égouts y avaient presque laissé leur vie, pour finalement ne pas l'avoir meilleur dans les souterrains de la vieille Paris.

- A mon avis, éluda Fang, tu devrais retourner là où tu l'as trouvé. C'est le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus.

Lightning hocha calmement la tête.

- Viendras-tu avec moi ?demanda-t-elle.

Fang arqua les sourcils. Lightning était une femme solitaire, aussi elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle demande compagnie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme brune en passant une main dans sa crinière mêlée. J'ai mon travail, quand même.

Certes, elle avait un travail. Mais résonner des poissons n'était pas quelque chose de très enrichissant, depuis la désertion de la ville. Aussi ses services n'étaient réclamés que par cette gamine aux cheveux sales et son immonde poisson noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de garder son cabinet ouvert pour vivre. Elle volait, comme un peu tout le monde. Elle volait dans les maisons vides, ou dans les sacs laissés un peu trop longtemps. Les roses, et même parfois, les marguerites fleurissants au bord des routes, ou le savon sur les trottoirs.

Le regard glacé de Lightning la laissa un instant de plus pensive, avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire franchement.

- Viendras-tu ?répéta la jeune femme.

- Oui, je pense, soupira Fang.

Lightning se laissa alors timidement sourire. Il était bien rare de la voir sourire. Mais aucun de ses sourires n'étaient fades comme ceux des autres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naya: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, le premier chap fait bien référence à 2046 (mais c'pas un film d'horreur !). **

**Milou: A vrai dire, j'ai pas du tout penser à Raiponce, mais pourquoi pas ! Bon, merci beaucoup et voilà la chasse à Hope !**

**La référence du chapitre dernier était le film "Le vent se lève", avec sa phrase "le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre". Et pour ce chap là ? Plus dur, je le reconnais. **

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Hope se laissa tomber dans le vide, sans vraiment chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait face à son dos. Il atterrit lourdement dans l'eau, laissant s'envoler plusieurs gouttes autour de lui, provoquant remous et vague dans le calme de la rivière dans laquelle il s'était jeté. Sous la surface, il pouvait voir son explosion se diluer. Et les pierres du pont qu'il venait de dynamiter s'écraser autour de lui, leur chute adoucie par l'eau claire d'algues mauves. Une haut de rivière salée, en périphérie de la 40ème rue. Les cristaux de sel se cristallisaient presque aussitôt dans la chevelure déjà argent du jeune homme.

Il se plaisait à tuer des aqueducs. Qu'ils soient grands ou petits, il aimait le faire. Non pas pour le geste de tuer, mais pour les sensations que cela lui procurait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et plein que lorsqu'il se balançait en haut des édifices, des paquets d'explosifs liés aux mains. Il travaillait illégalement, comme tant d'autres des personnes de la surface. Les rares adultes se voyaient obligé de s'abaisser à la piraterie pour ne pas finir comme les enfants ou les automates. Maigres et sans avenir. Non pas que Hope considère son avenir comme assuré. Mais il en entrevoyait des failles dans ces énormes explosions. Elles n'étaient pas rougeoyantes ou oranges comme celles des autres dans son genre. Non, elles étaient plus bleues et vertes, lumineuses, aux contours si flous qu'on les croyait irréels. C'était ces couleurs là qui le baignaient de plénitude. Des couleurs dont lui seul avait le secret.

Souvent, les gamins se posaient non loin, sur des murets en ruine de vieilles maisons, quand ils avaient connaissance de son futur passage dans une région. Et ils le regardaient faire littéralement voler en éclat ces œuvres de pierre. Hope ne se posait pas la question de savoir pourquoi on lui demandait ça, ni pourquoi cela plaisait autant aux enfants. Il le faisait, sans rien dire ni penser. Pourtant, on le disait toujours doux et curieux, bien que peu de gens aient eu la chance de lui parler. C'était des gamins qui lui avaient dit ce qu'il était. Un jour qu'il s'était un peu trop attarder sur la pelouse sèche d'un bord de rivière, rêveur. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment un adulte, sans être un enfant non plus. Il restait un entre deux. Doux, calme, rêveur. Parfois trop courageux, parfois trop peu. Il était ce qu'il était.

Lâchant un soupir las, Hope brassa d'un geste l'eau molle autour de lui. Recrachant l'air de ses poumons, il en sortit en quelques battements de jambe. Il se hissa sur la berge, avant de s'y étaler. Allongé, trempé jusqu'à l'os, il regardait le ciel. Il était presque tard tout en restant tôt. Ainsi, dans l'après midi avancé de cette belle journée d'automne, on pouvait voir les larges reflets des cabarets aériens, prisonniers de leurs sphères géantes. On les voyait comme des bulles, depuis la surface du monde. Comme de véritables bulles de savon. Les habitants des égouts ne pouvaient pas les contempler comme Hope le faisait toujours, aussi il les plaignait. Ils étaient si pauvres, de ne pouvoir assister à cela. C'était bien trop beau pour s'en priver. Alors que penser un seul instant que ces endroits restaient des prisons pour les automates pouvait vous les faire haïr. Mais Hope n'y était jamais parvenu.

Pourtant, une fois, il avait rencontré une automate. Comme les autres, elle avait un nom. Mais comme les autres, ce nom n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'une poignée de brindilles. Elles ne valaient rien, ces pauvres créatures de fer. Rien pour qui ne sait les voir réellement. Et Hope avait su la voir. Elle était tombée durant l'été. Complètement déboulonnée, et pourtant encore vivante. Elle fuyait les chasseurs, le jour où Hope l'avait trouvé. Lui aussi les fuyait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une automate en si mauvais état pouvait leur échapper aussi bien. Elle s'appelait Jihl. Elle lui avait crié. On l'aurait traité de fou de lui avoir demandé. Mais il aimait l'idée de parler à ces poupées comme à des êtres humains. Car au fond, c'est ce qu'elles aspiraient toutes à être. Humaine.

Puis, elle est morte. Comme tant d'autre, elle s'est faite broyer. Juste après lui avoir hurlé son nom. Aussi Hope n'avait jamais pu oublier ces immenses cheveux blonds mêlés dans ses rouages, ou ses yeux verts effarés. Alors il avait pris la peine de nommer un pont de la même manière que cette fille. Et il s'était juré de ne jamais le détruire. Sous aucun prétexte, il ne le ferait sauter. Pas même pour toute la poussière du monde.

La vérité était qu'Hope se sentait seul et proche de tout. Il était atrocement seul. Toujours. Pourtant, il ne faisait qu'un avec l'herbe, avec les pierres des édifices qu'il abattait, avec la vieille Paris, avec les roses, avec le lierre. Mais jamais il n'avait eu la moindre présence avec lui. Depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'avait que le vent pour seul compagnon. Alors il acceptait tout. Quand il avait trouvé cette automate, il avait été prêt à tout risquer pour la sauver. Juste pour avoir une famille. Il avait mal de celle qu'il avait perdu. Trop mal en survivre seul. Peut être était il faible. Trop de gamins vivaient seuls dans la vieille Paris, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre.

Hope souffla sur une fleur fanée de pissenlit, laissant ses graines s'égarer au gré du vent. Il y a peu de temps, il avait abandonné une photo dans un vieux logement de la vieille Paris. Pas par simple jeu. Une photo de lui, relativement récente. En noir et blanc. Il l'avait lâché dans cet appartement dans le simple espoir que quelqu'un la trouve. Parce qu'il avait besoin de ce réconfort. Même s'il s'était en quelque sorte construit tout seul depuis la disparition de sa mère, il en avait toujours eu besoin. Et il s'excusait de cette lâcheté dont il faisait preuve. Il s'excusait de détruire des œuvres et de pleurer sur son sort. Il s'en excuserait presque d'exister.

Ouvrant ses bras vers le ciel, le jeune homme se hissa sur ses deux jambes. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ses journées, quand son travail n'était pas demander. Mais il y avait un endroit qu'il aimait bien gagner. Là où l'on voyait fleurir les roses. Ces si belles roses vertes que l'on disait mauvaises dans la haute, alors que l'on avait jamais fait plus beau. La nature avait repris ses droits en les laissant pousser sur les vieilles bâtisses. Comme un peu partout, on retrouvait un bout d'extérieur.

D'un pas décidé, Hope se dirigea vers le Sud Nord, là où les champs se voyaient encore plus. Il y a peu de temps, il y avait vu une gamine tenter de faire pousser des marguerites. Mais les pétales brûlés des fleurs à peine poussées avaient montré à quel point l'entreprise était infructueuse. Trop peu de choses poussaient dans ces contrées. Elles avaient été ravagées, trop labourées par les chasseurs de poussières, quelques années avant que la population ne gagne les égouts. La cupidité des uns faisait le malheur des autres. Même si Hope ne s'en tirait pas avec beaucoup de son travail assez étrange, il avait eu la bonté de glisser dans la main si petite de la fillette deux gils. De quoi se payer des roses, elle qui n'était pas assez grande pour les attraper. Il fallait reconnaître que cette gamine était toute petite. Hope en avait été étonnée. Si petite qu'elle paraissait transparente. Fluette, avec une voix plus claire que de l'eau. Des longs cheveux presque aussi grands qu'elle, d'un brun délavé par le soleil écumé de reflets. Hope en avait souri. Cela avait été sa présence de la journée.

Avec agilité, le jeune homme escalada les murets de la 40ème rue, et grimpa sur les vieux toits en ruine des maisons délaissées. Ses cheveux argent balayés par le vent, il plissa un instant les yeux pour voir plus au loin. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage pâle. Les roses étaient là. Il les voyait, leur couleur vive contrastant avec le terne des environs. Cependant, une tâche rose parmi les habituels végétaux verts lui fit hausser les sourcils. Alors qu'il marchait en direction des plantes, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'anormal. Une rose aussi rose que son nom l'indique avait juste décidé de fleurir au milieu des autres. Ces roses si belles qu'elles valent une fortune de poussière. La haute leur trouvait à elles et aux rouges un goût plus raffiné. Proche du sucré, du fané, du particulier.

Hope se laissa tomber près des bouquets, et approcha sa main de la rose étonnante.

- C'est bizarre que tu ais choisi de pousser là, toi, murmura-t-il en la cueillant.

Il la laissa tourner entre ses doigts, admirant son éclat presque vieux, couvert de rosé du soir. Elle glissait sur ses pétales comme une véritable goutte de pluie. Hope aimait cette couleur. Le rose poudré, juste assez vif sans être agressif. Visible, frai, agréable. Vivant. Il lui était rarement donné de voir une telle couleur. Pourtant, comme il le souhaitait. Cette simple rose réchauffait sa journée comme jamais.

Hope se laissa tomber sur le dos, en équilibre sur le muret. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire ou penser. La rose posée sur la poitrine, il regardait ses pétales se soulever au rythme de ses respirations lentes. Peut être devrait il retourner dans ce logement de la 33ème. Peut être saurait il enfin si sa photo avait été ramassée. Et par qui. C'était une chose qu'il souhaitait savoir. Qui s'était intéressé à lui. Parce qu'il voulait trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à faire sourire.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et la tourna vers le soleil. Ce dernier ne serait pas coucher avant plusieurs heures. Aussi il avait amplement le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la 33ème. Elle était si facile d'accès, et si peu surveillée. Près des départs pour les cabarets, il suffisait de longer de vieilles lignes de métro. Et Hope n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le faire pour déposer le cliché. Alors quel mal y avait il à recommencer ?

ooo

Depuis plus d'une heure déjà, la rose à sa ceinture, Hope marchait le long des vieilles railles d'un métro. Il en ignorait le numéro. Le temps l'avait effacé des pancartes depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout le tunnel était bouffé de plantes aux allures extravagantes et fantomatiques, laissant croire à un allé tout droit pour un autre monde. En effet, on ne reconnaissait en rien la vieille Paris dans ces dédales souterrains. Par moment, on pouvait même entendre le raffut des marchés des égouts, un peu plus en dessous. Les marchands s'égosiller dans l'espoir de gagner leur pain du soir, pendant que les dames de la haute gloussaient gaiement. Hope avait horreur de ces femmes, et ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Rien que les entendre le laissait écœurer. Trop maquillées, trop maigres. Trop artificielles et trop identiques. Il n'y avait rien en elle d'humain. Les automates étaient autrement plus belles, bien que faites de métal et de pièces détachées.

Hope déboucha bientôt sur l'extérieur de la 33ème rue. Toujours aussi déserte, malgré les aboiements lointain d'un vieux chien, sans doute maintenu en laisse par un ou deux gamins. Le jeune homme manqua de trébucher sur des restes d'engrenages, et lâcha un soupir en voyant cela. Il n'aimait pas la manière qu'avait les chasseurs de traiter ces femmes métalliques comme des objets bon à jeter. Parce qu'elles étaient capables de sentiments. Peut être pas d'aimer, mais de souffrir.

Hope sentit sa respiration se faire moins calme alors qu'il gagnait la rue dans laquelle il avait trouvé le vieux logement. Il le reconnaissait, perché à plusieurs étages de la surface, semblant crevé le ciel, avec sa terrasse faite de vieux arbres morts. Sans doute avait elle été belle, avant. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle ressemblait plus à une vieille forêt broussailleuse. Et le crépit à moitié arraché du bâtiment ne l'aidait pas à s'embellir. On aurait pu croire sa surface faite de chaire dont il ne restait plus que la moitié de la peau. Comme un serpent entrain de muer.

Hope posa une main sur le dit serpent, avant d'appuyer sur la vieille poignée rouillée du hall. Il s'y engouffra sans faire plus attention que ça aux nénuphars pourrissants dans le caniveau. Il reconnut sans mal les escaliers déformés par les trop nombreux passages, dans lesquels il s'était promené avec un paquet d'explosif dans la main. Il y avait même verser sans le vouloir un peu de sa poudre bleue. Hope gagna l'étage en souriant à cette pensée. Les vents avaient chassé depuis longtemps cette maladresse, bien qu'il s'en souvienne comme s'il l'avait commise la veille.

Il entre ouvrit un peu plus tard la porte grinçante du logement. Tout était resté comme dans son souvenir. Des fenêtres brisés dont le verre restait sur le parquet. Des casseroles encore dans l'évier rayé, un vase renversé sur la grande table intacte. Des chaises renversées, de vieilles assiettes. Comme si la vie ici n'avait fait que se figer. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si la famille qui vivait là allait simplement rentrée de vacances. Comme si les vacances existaient encore réellement. Et pas que dans les histoires de gamins.

Cependant, un détail frappa Hope. Il se figea un instant, avant de porter son regard sur le rebord de la table. La photo qu'il avait posé n'y était plus. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond. Alors quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Qui ? Quand ? Et qu'en avait il fait. Qu'avait il fait de cet espoir que Hope s'était donné de retrouver une famille ? Ce dernier sourit. Après tout, elle avait été posée là pour être prise. Quelle que soit la personne qui l'avait trouvé, elle avait bien fait de la prendre. Au moins, quelqu'un le connaîtrait.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre pas, qu'un bruit en provenance du hall le fit sursauter. Pourtant, jamais personne ne s'aventurait dans les vieilles demeures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Milou: Allez, voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que cette fic bizarre te plaise en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**La référence du chapitre précédent était "il s'en excuserait presque d'exister", du récent film Yves saint Laurent. Et celle ci, alors ? Elle est plus simple à trouver, à mon sens !**

**On n'hésite pas à laisser une review quand on lit, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lighting avait toujours adoré voir les rayons de soleil traîner avant de se coucher. Elle aimait leur lueur rougeâtre et presque crème, plus douce que n'importe quelle autre teinte. Rien n'était criard la dedans. Tout simplement d'une beauté mesurée. Un peu comme le crépis arraché de cette vieille maison. Comme si tout avait été enlevé manuellement, les derniers bouts restants formaient comme des paysages sur la pierre. Bien lointain, certes, mais bien visibles. Des forêt, des routes, des plages. De toute façon, tout était si triste dans la vieille Paris qu'il était bien permis d'imaginer ce que l'on souhaitait. Avoir le droit de rêver était inaliénable.

- Et bien, il serait grand temps de faire des travaux ici !

L'exclamation de Fang attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tourna la tête pour voir la brune donner un léger coup de pied dans une pierre abandonné sur le trottoir. En effet, rien n'était neuf. Mais tout semblait trop figé pour être réparé. Un peu comme les automates, dont les restes gisaient la aussi comme de vulgaires déchets. Et personne n'osait les toucher.

Lightning lâcha un soupir, avant de passer une main lâche dans ses cheveux secoués de vent. Le vent. Doux comme agressif, sifflant dans ces rues trop étroites. Rues dans lesquelles les deux femmes marchaient depuis quelques heures avant de pouvoir enfin se retrouver là. Devant cette bâtisse si haute qu'elle en crevait le ciel. Si haute qu'elle semblait pouvoir faire de l'ombre aux sphères du ciel avec ses grands arbres aux feuilles mortes. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Lightning. On pouvait croire cette maison coiffée de cheveux. De grands cheveux aussi desséchés qu'elle.

Au creux de sa main, la photo. Elle ne la lâchait pas, et ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Elle était son trésor. Sa part de lumière dans l'ombre constante de cette ville pourtant si belle. Car on ne pouvait nier sa beauté. Nulle part ailleurs on ne pouvait admirer pareil merveille. Les campagnes étaient trop sèches pour cela, les montagnes trop grandes, les déserts trop chauds. Bien que personne n'ait jamais trop su pourquoi tout était devenu si terne, tout l'était devenu. Et la vieille Paris était encore vivable, elle. Bien que dure. Elle s'étendait un peu sur trois étages, et à chacun d'eux vivaient la population. Mais bien que reliés entre eux, les différents étages ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment. Leurs habitants ne se parlaient pas plus que ça. Ils se regardaient, dans les cabarets. Car après tout, qui irait parler à une automate au lieu de regarder ses formes bouger gracieusement au rythme des danses ? Qui irait adresser des politesses aux réfugiés du dessus, ou aux nobles du dessous ? C'en était devenu pesant. Appartenir à plusieurs mondes n'était pas une tâche facile, mais on s'y faisait. On était bien obligé de le croire.

Il fallait aimer être seul pour rester à la surface, ou l'être sans le vouloir. Alors Lightnin était restée. Elle et Fang n'avait pas eu le choix. Et Lightning n'avait jamais voulu tenter de descendre. Elle avait laissé sa sœur le faire à sa place. Et depuis, elle était seule. Seule au point de prendre la vie des autres sous forme de photo. Pour la donner à d'autres gens seuls. Il y en avait si peu, à la surface. Que des enfants abandonnés de leurs parents trop pauvres pour descendre avec eux. Eux n'avaient pas choisi d'être en bas. Pourtant, ils y étaient. Et ils y vivaient comme ils le pouvaient. En pleurant de faim sur les trottoirs, en se débrouillant, en regardant les nuages passer depuis les murets, en glanant, en dormant enroulés dans un vieux drap. On les appelait les enfants du jour. Car malgré tout, eux pouvaient voir le jour mieux que personne. Ils le voyaient, lui et son vrai soleil, comme jamais les enfants de la haute ne pourront le voir. Ils le voyaient debout dans un champ ou assis sur un mur. Ils le voyaient. Et Lightning était fière d'être comme eux. Elle était heureuse d'appartenir à leur monde.

- On va voir en haut ?la réveilla Fang en s'approchant d'elle.

Le contact de sa main contre son épaule la laissa frissonner. Lentement, Lightning hocha la tête. Elle aimait Fang comme elle n'aurait jamais pu le dire. Elle l'aimait pour cette fraîcheur dont elle faisait preuve. Pour sa vivacité comme pour ses sarcasmes. Pour ce qui les rendait si différentes et pourtant si attachées l'une à l'autre. Elle l'aimait pour ses formes souveraines et ses cheveux sombres. Elle l'aimait pour tout. Elle l'aimait pour les sourires qu'elle lui arrachait sans rien dire.

Jamais Fang n'avait été lâche. Et elle avait eu besoin de trop de courage pour qu'on puisse un seul instant le prétendre. Elle avait dû l'être. Ses parents morts trop jeunes pour lui permettre de s'évader de la surface ne lui avaient rien laissé. Alors elle avait été courageuse pour vivre.

- Je me demande bien ce que l'on va trouver là dedans, marmonna finalement Lightning en posant une main sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Fang lui emboîta le pas en soupirant bruyamment.

- Sans doute rien, lâcha-t-elle. Il vaut mieux pour toi que l'on soit réaliste.

Lightning stoppa net son pas sur la seconde marche. Elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher légèrement, avant de retrouver une contenance à peu près correcte. Parce qu'elle voulait le trouver. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, il faisait parti de sa vie. Quel que soit son nom ou son âge. Qui qu'il soit. Elle l'aimait juste pour l'espoir qu'il lui donnait. L'espoir de renouveau dans sa vie trop simple. Dans sa vie trop morne.

- Je le trouverais quoi qu'il advienne, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis elle reprit sa marche vers l'étage. Rien n'avait changé, pour l'instant. Figée dans le temps comme le reste, l'intérieur du logement était calme. Et juste élimé comme une robe que l'on aurait trop porté. Juste vieilli comme si ses habitants étaient partis pour un voyage assez long.

La jeune femme sentit sa respiration se faire violente à l'approche de la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'elle ne s'affole pour peu de chose. Elle avait conscience que malgré son obsession dévorante pour cet homme, elle ne le verrait sans doute pas. Et pourtant, elle avait bien peur de se présenter à lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lightning avait peur de ne pas plaire. De ne pas être comme lui le souhaitait. De ne pas être ce qu'il avait été pour elle. Elle craignait que ses cheveux soient trop roses, son visage trop fermé. Elle en était plus tendue encore. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni trop comment cette simple photo pouvait lui faire tourner la tête à lui en donner le vertige. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Parce qu'après tout, cela ne lui faisait pas de mal. Au contraire, ne plus rien contrôler d'elle n'était pas si désagréable. Elle si froide et si droite, elle s'en remettait à ses sens pour la guider vers son petit coin de paradis imaginaire. Un peu comme une enfant l'aurait fait. Cet homme lui arrachait quelques bouts d'innocence.

Derrière elle, les pas de Fang résonnaient plus ou moins bruyamment. Cela dépendait de l'anxiété de la brune. Non pas qu'elle soit trop inquiète, mais elle appréhendait juste la déception de Lightning. Car même si Lightning ne montrait pas ses blessures, elle en avait. Et en rajouter aux anciennes n'étaient pas réellement une bonne chose. Il y en avait trop, et des biens trop grandes, cachées sous cette tête rose. Fang était bien la seule à le savoir, et sans jamais lui avoir poser la question. Lightning ne lui avait pas dit non plus, mais tout se sentait. Il y avait des sujets que jamais les deux femmes n'abordaient. Des sujets devenus trop sensibles même pour la plus forte des femmes. Même pour Lightning et sa peau de glace. Et si cette jeune femme ne parlait, elle avait ses raisons. Des raisons qui, au fond, n'étaient pas fausses.

La voyant ainsi soudainement se figer devant une porte fit hausser les sourcils à Fang. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'ouvrir pour elle. Passant un bras par dessus les épaules de son amie, elle actionna la poignée à sa place. Elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir à forcer pour l'abaisser, vu la vieillesse de l'habitation. A croire qu'elle avait été forcée un peu plus tôt.

- Nous y sommes, murmura-t-elle en poussa doucement la porte pour que Lightning entre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta quelques secondes après. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, elle fut comme soulagée que rien n'ait changé. Cet endroit restait lui aussi une part d'elle même. L'évier rouillé, les casseroles, tout. Tout était encore intact et à sa place. Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à imaginer une famille au milieu de tout ça. Et pourquoi pas la sienne.

Même le verre brisé sur le parquet ne lui semblait pas étrange. Elle aurait pu vivre parmi ces débris qui donnaient un certain charme à la décoration moderne de cet intérieur dénué de poussière. Les chaises renversées auraient juste pu l'être par des enfants jouant ou par une dispute si fréquente de couple. Relevant un peu plus le regard, elle fit quelques pas pour quitter l'entrebâillement de la porte. Laissant Fang se faire une place à sa droite, elle se dirigera à petits pas vers le salon. Serrant plus encore la photo entre ses mains, son esprit la replaça automatiquement à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tombent sur le grand canapé de cuir griffé, contre le mur.

Sur les coussins déchirés étaient tombés le grand tableau aux couleurs fanées, accroché auparavant au dessus. Les brisures de verre avaient coupé par endroit ce cuir de qualité que Lightning avait pourtant trouvé si beau. Mais ce détail ne la fit même pas sourciller. Toute son attention était portée sur autre chose. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu en revenir. Tout semblait disparaître autour d'elle, même Fang, qui pourtant, avait posé une main sur son épaule tremblante. Debout, une rose à la ceinture, un jeune homme la dévisageait, près du mur. Il la dévisageait sans doute autant qu'elle le dévisageait.

Sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lightning se rapprocha de lui, ses jambes semblant se dérober sous elle. D'un geste mal assuré, elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle avait froid. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'un millier de chevaux galopant le long de son dos. Elle avait la sensation des plus étrange de se perdre dans les immenses yeux verts qui la regardait avec étonnement.

- Tu es...réel ?souffla Lightning en dépliant la photo qu'elle tenait.

Un instant, le jeune homme en face d'elle haussa les sourcils, puis se glaça à la vue du cliché que tenait la jeune femme. Seul ses cheveux gris semblaient se mouvoir.

Jamais Lightning n'aurait pu l'imaginer comme cela. Il était jeune. Et il était beau. Une peau blanche et froide, des cheveux argents, des yeux brillants. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'elle le trouverait de cette manière. Ses pensées n'en étaient que plus déraillé. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle avait retrouvé son espoir. Le seul qui avait jamais pu lui en donner. Le seul qu'elle avait vraiment voulu voir. Elle le voyait. A un tel point que ses membres en tremblaient. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se sentir aussi perdue pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi pour lui, elle ne le savait. Mais c'était une chose dont elle n'avait que faire.

Elle se voyait un peu comme dans un miroir. A la même taille qu'elle, il la regardait comme elle le faisait. Mais lui semblait plus effrayé. Dérouté. Lui s'y attendait sans doute encore moins. Il sembla tenter un geste, alors que la pression de la main de Fang se faisait plus grande. Mais rien n'y faisait. Lightning était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Hors du temps. Elle ne sentait même plus le sang afflué contre ses tempes. Juste une pression écrasante derrière ses côtes. Contre son cœur.

- Je...

La voix mal assurée de cet homme lui parut comme lointaine. Elle eut même du mal à arquer un sourcil. Qu'elle relâcha immédiatement. Sa voix était belle. Claire et non trop grave. Sa voix était tout comme lui, particulière.

Elle crut tomber lorsqu'il effleura sa main. Ne comprenant d'abord pas la signification de ce geste, elle esquissa un froncement de sourcils en le voyant prendre la photo qu'elle tenait si fermement. Pour néanmoins le laisser faire. Après tout, c'était lui. Ce devait être sa photo. Son visage.

- Croyez vous aux miracles mademoiselle ?finit-il par demander.

Lightning s'arrêta un moment de penser pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pas aujourd'hui, non.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à murmurer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Milou: Les automates vont arriver dans le chapitre suivant, alors encore un peu de patience ! Mais on va en effet en savoir beaucoup lus sur leur petit monde. **

**LightningFarron62: Merci beaucoup ! Très bonne politique, au passage ! Mais je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Il faut avouer que le premier chap peu paraître vraiment bizarre, mais je pense qu'on s'y fait. en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Bon, la référence du dernier chapitre: "Croyez vous aux miracles Mlle? Pas aujourd'hui, non", du "Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain". Et celui ci alors ?**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Lightning se retrouvait là, tout contre son cœur. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire. Se jeter contre lui. L'enserrait de ses bras si soudainement fébrile, et coller son oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre battre cette vie qu'elle chérissait déjà tant. Elle la frigide, la glaciale, l'insensible Lightning. La femme que l'on réputait incapable d'aimer. Elle le tenait alors comme elle aurait tenu la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle ait sur Terre. Sans que lui n'ose bouger et faire le moindre geste. Au contraire, il la regardait avec un certain étonnement bordé de douceur.

Les mains crispées contre ses vêtements, Lightning ne parvenait plus à voir autre chose que cet homme qu'elle tenait. Elle ne voyait plus rien du monde extérieur. Même ses cheveux balayés du vent s'engouffrant par la porte lui semblaient transparents. Superficiels. Comme si plus rien n'avait eu d'importance. Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir de ne même plus voir Fang. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir de trop faiblir face à un homme. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Après tout, elle avait retrouvé la seule chose pour laquelle elle aspirait à réellement vivre. Elle avait trouvé ce qui lui donnait tant d'espoir.

Contrairement à trop de gens, elle n'aimait pas le chercher. Elle n'avait pas spécialement aimé partir en quête de cette personne. Elle avait préféré le trouver. Le voir, le toucher. Le sentir respirer. A ses côtés. Surtout à ses côtés. Pouvoir le voir aussi beau qu'elle le sentait sous ses doigts. Aussi jeune. Sans doute plus qu'elle. Mais tout lui était bien égal. Maintenant, elle voulait qu'il lui reste.

- Je t'ai cherché, murmura-t-elle alors en relâchant légèrement sa prise.

Elle sentit le jeune homme bouger faiblement, avant de lui attraper les épaules. Pressant ses doigts contre ses os, il laissa une de ses mains glisser le long de sa joue si blanche. Si froide. Comme privée de chaleur.

- Et moi j'ai sans doute trop voulu savoir si tu le faisais, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Lightning crut simplement ne pas entendre. Lui qui la regardait gauchement et tendrement. Lui qui ne s'était pas offusqué de ce brusque élan de tendresse qu'elle avait eu. Était il seulement possible qu'il dise vrai ? Et si oui, pour qu'elle raison ? Cette simple photo. A quoi avait il pensé en la laissant tomber là ? A moins qu'elle n'y soit parvenue que par pur hasard.

Alors Lightning n'aurait elle rien poursuivit ? Si ce n'est le fruit d'un pur hasard. Cet homme aurait pu être mort, après tout. Il aurait pu être vieux, loin, ou simplement entrain d'admirer les automates danser. Il aurait pu ne jamais revenir. Ne jamais se poser la question de savoir qui l'avait retrouvé. Qui l'avait cherché. Ou s'il avait tout simplement été oublié. Un peu comme tout le reste. Comme tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ?demanda alors faiblement la jeune femme en s'écartant de son vis à vis.

Son murmure à peine audible fit relever la tête du jeune homme. Lui dont elle ne connaissait rien. Ni même son nom. Elle savait simplement ce qu'il lui apportait.

- Parce que j'avais peur, soupira-t-il. Parce que j'ai peur.

Derrière eux, Fang avait comme disparu. Même si elle observait la scène avec intérêt, elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'osait pas le faire. Elle qui pourtant osait tout. Elle qui n'était pas la dernière à parler. Elle ne le faisait pas. Cela aurait été déplacé de s'immiscer entre eux.

- C'est peut être idiot, reprit le jeune homme en souriant nerveusement. Mais j'ai peur d'être seul. Je le suis déjà bien trop. Alors j'ai voulu qu'on me trouve. Et...

Le regard que Lightning lui lança le fit taire. Il n'était pas si glacé qu'elle le pouvait. Il était juste assez beau pour faire taire un homme. Juste assez, sans en être insolent.

- Et je t'ai trouvé, termina-t-elle.

Le dire réellement sembla la libérer d'un poids bien lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Comme une charge dont elle ne voulait plus s'acquitter. Juste quelque chose de pesant. Penser à lui sans le voir. On pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. Qu'elle importance cela avait il ? Si elle l'aimait, alors elle l'aimait. Si elle en était amenée à ne plus le pouvoir, alors elle ne l'aimerait plus autant. Mais jamais elle ne le laisserait filer. Jamais elle ne le perdrait. Elle l'avait trop souhaité pour en arriver là.

- Hope, chuchota-t-il alors. Je m'appelle Hope.

Hope. Espoir. Comme il portait bien son nom. Lightning ne put retenir un faible sourire de fleurir contre ses lèvres si closes. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir le bonheur étrange qui la gagnait. L'espoir. C'était bel et bien lui. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas tant que ça. Hope. Hope et sa crinière argentée. Hope et son visage si pâle. Hope et ses gestes calmes. Hope et ses sourires timides. Hope qu'elle cernait déjà si bien pour l'aimer encore plus.

- Et ce n'est pas un faible espoir, souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

Alors elle leva plus encore son regard bleu vers ses yeux si verts qu'ils en paraissaient faux.

- Je suis Lightning, reprit elle plus fort.

Elle sentait sa voix vibrante, bien qu'elle cherche à retenir toute intonation trop violente de joie. Elle n'aimait pas se livrer. Pas même à lui. Elle ne s'était même jamais livrer à Fang. Ses secrets restaient et resteraient les siens. Alors même son humeur demeurait secrète.

- Alors je te serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir trouvé, lui confia Hope, rougissant légèrement.

Un détail laissa plusieurs frissons courir le long du dos de Lightning. Il lui avait effleuré la main.

ooo

Fang aimait voir Lightning heureuse. Car malgré tout ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher, elle l'était. Fang le voyait. Et elle l'avait vu dès la première seconde où Lightning avait vu cet homme. Cet homme qui maintenant allait faire parti de leurs vies. Elle le savait, et elle n'avait rien contre. Après tout, cela rendait Lightning heureuse. Et indirectement Fang l'était. Alors pour rien au monde elle ne le chasserait. Pour quelle raison valable le ferait elle, de toute façon. Elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle respectait cela. Elle le respectait parce qu'elle aimait Lightning.

Depuis l'intérieur du logement, elle les voyait, assis sur le bord du balcon. Elle ne cherchait pas à les entendre. Si seulement ils parlaient. Elle les regardait juste. L'un à côté de l'autre, s'effleurant la main plus ou moins intentionnellement, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis toujours. Et après tout, c'était un peu le cas. Ils s'étaient toujours espérés l'un l'autre. Ils s'étaient cherchés, puis trouvés. Pas de la même manière, mais ils l'avaient souhaité. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça.

Fang se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien voir, assis là, à simplement regarder le jour tomber. Peut être voyaient ils des enfants s'installer pour la nuit en bas de cette grande maison. Peut être les voyaient ils au loin jouer sur les toits hauts perchés, à tenter puérilement de toucher les grandes sphères des cabarets. La jeune femme avait tant de fois souri à les voir tendre les mains vers le ciel, un sourire si innocent sur les lèvres qu'il ne pouvait cacher que trop de chagrin. Peut être voyaient ils les pièces rouillées des automates briller sous la lumière décroissante. Ce bronze si délicat qu'il en était laissé à même le sol. A croire que la beauté n'avait sa place que dans les rues de la vieille Paris. Abandonnée.

Le rêve de Lightning s'était exaucé. Mais pour combien de temps ? C'était une chose dont Fang avait peur. Elle avait peur de la revoir trop froide pour être bien. Elle avait peur de la voir trop bien pour pouvoir à nouveau affronter la réalité. Car ce qu'elle vivait n'allait peut être pas durer. Il allait peut être falloir qu'elle redescende. Ou qu'elle face tout pour s'y accrocher. Alors Fang ne la laisserait jamais. Jamais elle ne la laisserait seule.

- Parce qe tu as besoin de moi, chuchota Fang pour elle même. Tu ne peux pas nier cela. Tu ne peux pas vivre seule, Lightning.

Jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Mais cela sera toujours vrai. Lightning restait humaine.

ooo

Lightning laissa doucement basculer sa tête vers l'arrière pour admirer les premières étoiles. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de le faire. Parce que c'est une chose qui lui avait toujours manqué. Le temps. Elle passait à toujours faire autre chose. C'était là une manière de ne plus penser. Car penser dans un tel monde n'amenait pas de bonnes choses. Cela vous laissait simplement comprendre de quel monde il s'agissait. Alors Lightning ne s'était jamais pleinement posée comme elle l'était là. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le faire, de toute façon. Car dans la vieille Paris, les enfants cris et cherchent toujours quelque chose, les automates courent et fuient ce qui les rattraperont toujours. Mais personne ne reste immobile. Personne ne regarde de trop près ce que l'on pourrait appeler la réalité. Tout simplement parce que tout ceux de la surface y sont condamnés.

Lightning aimait pourtant voir le ciel. Elle le voyait souvent en se laissant pendre à son élastique. Mais jamais aussi longtemps. Jamais de cette manière. Et jamais avec quelqu'un. Alors elle aimait cela. Elle regardait les formes des étoiles se refléter contre les larges sphères. Elle regardait tout cela se dessiner sans jamais penser arrêter. Elle avait plus d'une fois imaginé la vie que l'on pouvait mener, là haut. Ce que l'on pouvait y voir. Mais jamais elle n'y était pleinement parvenue. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Peut être la vérité de ce qu'il s'y passait. Seul les gens des égouts y montaient. Les gens seuls. Le gens qui avaient les moyens.

- On ne se quitte plus vraiment toi et moi, n'est ce pas ?

La question de Hope la ramena un instant à la réalité. Elle le regarda plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer.

- A quoi bon de toute façon, souffla-t-elle.

Lightning s'accorda alors le droit d'un sourire. Elle ignorait combien de temps ils avaient pour réfléchir à cela. Après tout, ils pouvaient disparaître dans seulement quelques heures. Comme tout ceux de la surface. Ils pouvaient mourir sans jamais avoir vu autre. Mais rien n'importait plus que de l'avoir vu lui. Aux yeux de Lightning, c'était un peu comme une sérénité assurée.

Figeant de nouveau son regard sur les étoiles, elle ne put retenir un soupir las. Un soupir à peine triste. Juste un soupir qui pouvait dire beaucoup de chose.

- T'imagines si on pouvait aller partout où on en a envie, murmura-t-elle sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

Elle pouvait le nier, mais cela devait être un réel plaisir de tout découvrir. De voir enfin autre chose. Autre chose que son monde à elle. Son monde porté sur l'oubli et la solitude de tous les instants. Sur la beauté et la jeunesse. La pauvreté et la débrouillardise. Sur l'intelligence, d'une certaine manière. Et sur l'insouciance de certains instants. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir si la haut aussi, la poussière était rare et chère. Sans doute l'était elle comme partout, mais coupées du monde, les automates en avaient elles la notion ? Bien qu'elles ne soient que machines pour les propriétaires des cabarets, avaient elles la notion de quelque chose de réaliste ?

Une main sur son épaule la fit presque sursauter. Hope la regardait, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- Mais on peut !s'exclama-t-il alors.

Tendant le doigt vers le ciel, il désigna une des sphères.

- Il suffit de monter dans une des navettes qui y mènent, chuchota-t-il.

Lightning fronça un instant les sourcils. Tout abandonner pour se permettre de voyager. D'aller la haut. C'était si facile ? Sans doute. Après tout, ils n'avaient que trop peu de chose pour eux ici.

- Mais comment ?demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Hope posa sur elle un regard rassurant. Puis il se tourna légèrement pour entre apercevoir Fang. Cette dernière semblait sourire dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Cela ne doit pas être tellement plus dur que de retrouver quelqu'un à partir d'une photo, répondit Hope sans même chercher à rire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une petite review au passage ?**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Une main repliée, un doigt contre le tissu fluide, le coup relevé, les hanches inclinées, le dos renversé comme jamais une simple personne ne pourrait le faire. De ses gestes graciles elle baignait la salle, sans que le flottement de son corps ne s'atténue. D'une danse sereine et illustre, elle animait les cœurs, parée de ce sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Ce sourire, qui sous les craquements de ses rouages s'interprétait comme on le souhaitait, sans jamais pour autant pouvoir en comprendre le sens figé.

Car il était figé, autant qu'elle était figée. Certes, Vanille bougeait. Mais en réalité, elle restait de glace. Sur cette scène circulaire, elle se mouvait, si peu habillée qu'elle en aurait presque été gênée si elle n'y avait pas été habituée. Évoluant sur la musique si douce qu'elle l'en écœurait, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder ces gens pencher au dessus des barrières de sa scène. De sa cage. Ces gens, ces hommes qui l'admiraient. Qui admirait son corps si beau qu'il en nourrissait leur fantasme. Son corps de métal.

Souriante, Vanille se répugnait. Pourtant, elle devait sourire. Car elle le voyait, du coin de ses yeux verts. Elle voyait le maître, un peu plus haut encore que les autres, les yeux tantôt penchés vers elle, tantôt levé vers le ciel que l'on voyait si bien dans leur sphère. Il se délectait de ses mouvements si amples, une main grattant sans discontinuer sa barbe naissante. Sa main qu'elle avait senti trop souvent tirer sur ses cheveux roux, si soyeux qu'ils n'en étaient pas réels. De toute façon, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été. Et Vanille le savait. Elle se savait trop artificielle pour espérer encore ne plus l'être.

Alors elle redoublait d'effort, de beauté et de grâce. De sourire. De sourire si éclatant remontant le long de ses joues indéformables, seulement coupés de ces lignes de soudures sur les pommettes. Elle les entendait, ces hommes, commenter tous les mouvements qu'elle pouvait bien faire. En vérité, ils n'avaient que faire des pirouettes qu'elle exécutait avec tant de légèreté, ou des arabesques qu'elle tenait aussi bien que ses semblables. Non, il ne regardait qu'elle. Et Vanille sentait leur regard la caresser avec agressivité. Ils n'avaient pas payer le maître pour la voir danser, au fond d'eux, ils le savaient. Ils avaient payer le maître uniquement pour la dévorer de leur regard si perçant. Et Vanille le sait. Elle en a conscience. Elle n'est pourtant pas la seule ici. Il y en tellement d'autre qui dansent. Et c'est pareil pour ces autres. Tous les hommes riches des sous sol, et même les pauvres de la vieille Paris claquaient ce qu'ils avaient pour monter ici et voir des femmes trop belles pour exister. Des femmes qui pourtant, sont éphémères. Car il est bien rare d'en voir rester une plus de quelques années. Vanille était là depuis deux ans déjà, elle. Et elle les voyait. Toutes ces filles passer en cherchant à lâcher des larmes qu'elles n'ont pas. Avant de se recroqueviller pour ne pas les entendre hurler. Et enfin, pour ne plus jamais les voir.

Jamais Vanille ne finissait une danse sans sourire. Là encore, elle s'inclinait pour ces hommes, les gratifiant de sourires artificiels. Sans jamais s'attarder pour l'un d'eux en particulier. Aussi, elle ne leur parlait pas. Ils étaient là pour la voir. Et elle était là pour les satisfaire de sa seule présence. Pour tous les satisfaire. Alors, jetant un regard peut être trop peu discret vers le maître, Vanille quitta la scène. La cage. En ayant eu le malheur de regarder ailleurs. Même pour regarder le maître.

Vanille ne faisait jamais rien d'autre de ses journées, si ce n'est danser et se préparer à danser. Ou encore, rester belle. Car si elle ne le restait pas, elle finirait comme toutes les autres. En bas. Déboulonnée. Jetée. Comme une coquille vide. Alors, perdant son sourire faux, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la loge. La loge. Un autre endroit désigné par un mot bien trop noble pour ce qu'il était en vérité. Un peu comme la scène. Qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une cage. Dans chaque loge, beaucoup automates vivaient. Alors Vanille n'avait que son coin de banc pour lasser les chaussures à si hauts talons que le maître la forçait à porter. Il lui avait attribué. Alors elle les lassait jusqu'à ses genoux, sans jamais rien dire. Vanille ne faisait que froncer les sourcils en tentant de soupirer le moins bruyamment possible.

Vanille sentit soudainement ses rouages se tordre. Comme un cœur qui sursaute, son aiguille interne sembla faire un bon. Ses engrenages s'entrechoquèrent, alors qu'une poigne féroce tirait ses cheveux en arrière.

_Encore. _

Glapissant, elle plaqua d'instinct ses mains contre son crâne, alors que sa carcasse s'écrasait lamentablement sur le sol, son dos juste retenu par l'homme se tenant derrière elle. Il la maintenant par les cheveux. Comme toujours.

_Ça recommence. _

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Vanille cessa tout mouvement. Tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux roux, le mètre, se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'un air satisfait. Alors elle le regardait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il maintenait sa tête basculer en arrière, son corps presque tordu à ses pieds. Et Vanille avait mal de cette position trop inconfortable qu'il lui faisait prendre. Elle avait mal de sa carcasse si violemment tordue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Même qu'elle le veuille. Elle n'avait pas de larmes. Et même si elle en avait eu, il n'y en aurait jamais eu assez.

- Alors comme ça, tu regardes ailleurs, vermine ?

La voix du maître tonna si fort que Vanille en eut peur. Comme toujours. Elle en avait toujours peur. Tous les jours, elle avait peur de ses sourires carnassiers.

D'un geste brusque, le maître glissa une main sous sa fine robe. Gagnant sa poitrine si froide de ses doigts si raides, il lui arracha un grincement de dent. Comme tous les jours.

- Pourtant, tu sais que t'es belle, reprit-il en souriant plus encore, baladant sa main sur tout le corps de l'automate. Alors ne me force pas à te balancer. A te fracasser.

Il tira si fort sur les cheveux de Vanille qu'elle en cria. Elle en venait souvent à se demander comme ils faisaient pour être encore là, ses si beaux cheveux roux. Il tirait trop dessus. Tout le temps. Ils auraient dû disparaître. Un peu comme elle.

Sans prêter un seul instant attention au cri de sa victime, le maître la traîna sur plusieurs mètre par ses cheveux. Et Vanille se crut encore une fois capable de pleurer tant elle avait mal. Se recroquevillant à genoux, les mains crispées contre son crâne, elle attendait, se laissant balader. Il l'éloignait de la loge. La menait à la fenêtre de la sphère. Avant de la relever avec violence, et d'ouvrir cette fenêtre.

L'attrapant de sa seconde main par les hanches, il la renversa presque entièrement au dessus du vide. Le vide. Le vide de la vieille Paris. Les yeux de Vanille s'agrandirent de frayeur alors qu'il tirait plus encore sur ses cheveux au fur et à mesure que le vent lui sifflait dans les boulons.

- Tu comprends ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu fais pas ce que je te dis, cracha le maître en lui plaquant la tête en avant.

Vanille en eut la nausée. Elle se sentit capable de cracher son cœur comme une humaine tant elle avait peur de ce vent hurlant.

- J'hésiterai pas à le faire, grinça le maître en la ramenant vers l'arrière. Tu seras vite remplacée.

Il lui lâcha enfin les cheveux pour se saisir de sa mâchoire de deux doigts fermes. Et Vanille se taisait. Encore et toujours.

- T'es qu'un objet, ajouta-t-il en la laissant tomber au sol.

Trop tremblante pour tenir, Vanille s'écroula sur ses deux genoux aux boulons cliquetants de frayeur. Elle ne sentait plus un seul de ses rouages. Mais elle sentit clairement le coup puissant que le maître lui balança sur la joue. Elle le sentit tellement fort qu'elle bascula sur le côté, et roula sur elle même. Sans relever la tête pour autant.

_Pourquoi ? _

Le maître partit sans rien dire. Et Vanille eut juste la force de fermer cette fenêtre, sans oser un seul regard vers le vide. Peut être devrait elle s'y jeter. Après tout, tout devait être mieux qu'ici. Le vent dans ses cheveux roux n'était pas si terrible. Juste surprenant.

ooo

La loge était comme le reste. Lourde de couleur, et terne de saveur. Vanille y passait trop de temps. Trop de jours malheureux. Elle y lassait trop ses chaussures, y enfilait trop souvent sa robe. Sur son morceau de banc, le maître la frappait trop. Il tirait trop sur ses cheveux roux, à un tel point qu'elle les touchait sans cesse pour s'assurer de leur présence. Les sphères étaient comme de grands opéras nourris des cris des automates. Des objets.

Vanille en frissonna, seule dans cette baignoire en cuivre. Comme une humaine, elle se déshabillait pour se laver. Mais elle ne le faisait pas avec le même plaisir. Elle le faisait pour rester belle. Pour survivre à ce monde. Alors elle frottait ce corps boulonné, soudé, que l'on disait si parfait. En s'imaginant entrain de pleurer. En essayant de savoir ce que c'était, pouvoir traduire sa peine par des larmes. Car les automates n'en sont pas capables. Elles ne sont capables que de souffrance. Jamais elles ne pourront pleurer pour être réconforter. Comme jamais elles ne pourront aimer. Leur mécanisme n'y survivrait pas. Et avant tout, elles n'étaient pas faites pour. Elles n'en avaient pas la capacité. Vanille le savait, et l'avait toujours su. Alors elle imaginait. Rêvait presque.

Cette pensée lui tira un rare sourire. Elle aurait voulu sincèrement sourire à quelqu'un, un jour. Car même les autres automates de parlent pas. Jamais elles ne se parlaient entre elles. Vanille était comme les autres. Elle avait trop peur pour oser le faire. Elle restait un objet. Un objet qui ne fait que danser.

Lâchant quelques nénuphars dans la baignoire, Vanille frotta calmement ses épaules, puis sa poitrine. Elle en frissonna. C'était son corps. Son corps qu'il touchait trop. Son corps de femme qu'il aimait trop. Fermant les yeux, elle passa le savon sur sa carcasse sans même voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rouvre pour frotter ses jambes. Ses belles jambes. Ses longues jambes. Ses jambes qu'elle bougeait gracieusement sur scène. Dans la cage.

Soudain, Vanille se figea, la main contre la naissance de sa cuisse. Presque mécaniquement, elle retira ses doigts tremblants de la tâche cuivrée qu'elle venait d'entre voir. Avant de froncer les sourcils, les lèvres soudainement tremblantes. De la rouille. Une tâche brune de rouille. L'automate en secoua la tête avant de frotter dessus pour tenter de la faire disparaître. Il ne devait pas voir ça. Car elle devait être parfaite. Rien ne devait entacher sa beauté si parfaite. Le maître ne devait pas voir ça. Jamais.

Elle la frottait, en vain. Se mordant sa pauvre lèvre si froide, elle manqua de la broyer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Clignant légèrement des paupières, Vanille se recroquevilla sur elle même comme un véritable animal traqué. C'était lui. Elle le savait. Il n'y avait que lui. Toujours et encore lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est donc que ça ?

Sa voix était vibrante. En colère. Vanille n'en fut que plus angoissée.

Alors il tira de nouveau sur ses cheveux, basculant sa tête en arrière comme il savait si bien le faire.

- De la rouille, n'est ce pas ?grogna-t-il sans prêter un seul instant aux gémissements qui lui faisaient écho.

Vanille devint pantelante. Il avait vu. Il voyait tout. Il était partout.

_Non !_

Elle sentit ses engrenages se contracter, grincer entre eux. Elle sentit presque ses articulations bien visibles se désarticuler.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, reprit le maître en relâchant doucement sa prise.

Lentement, il avisa la tâche de rouge sur le corps métallique de l'automate. Cette dernière en était presque devenue livide.

- Tu n'as plus ta place parmi nous, acheva l'homme en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. C'est ça que ça veut dire. Et tu le sais.

Oui, Vanille le savait. Elle qui avait tout fait pour survivre. Allait elle se faire balancer comme nombre de ses semblables ?

- Profites bien de tes dernières danses, lui susurra alors le maître d'une voix trop mielleuse pour qu'elle n'en frissonne pas.

Vanille eut alors plus envie de pleurer que jamais auparavant. Même si elle aurait sans doute dû se réjouir de quitter cette enfer. Mais jamais elle n'en avait eu la force. Elle avait bien tenté. Elle avait bien fait des efforts. Des efforts pour être libre. La liberté. Cette rengaine pompeuse de notre civilisation. Il n'y a que ceux qui en sont privés qui ont la moindre notion de ce que ce mot signifie.

_Dès ce jour, j'ai été terrifiée. Et je le serais jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance à la rue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance dans le vide. Comme toutes les autres. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Mijuumaru: Encore un grand merci à toi !**

**Pour les ref, celle du chap 5 était tirée du film "Upside Down", et celle du chap 6 du film "Cloud Atlas".**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Vanille se tenait le visage. Toujours plus. Les doigts crispés contre ses pauvres joues si sèches, elle attendait que les larmes coulent. Elle le priait comme une folle. Elle s'en serait rayé cette peau de métal qui lui servait de carapace. Elle avait peur. Alors une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait le montrer. Sa vie, elle allait la perdre. Sa misérable vie de vermine admirée et torturée. Elle allait la perdre. De toute façon, en avait elle un jour eu une ? Non, à n'en pas douté. Ce n'était pas une vie. Ce n'était que se morfondre, se défendre, se protéger. Protéger tout ce qu'il lui restait de ce corps qu'elle ne trouvait même pas sien. Il n'était plus sien depuis que le maître se l'appropriait. Vanille le sentait pourri de toute part. Pourri par ses mains si humaines qu'elles la répugnaient. Vanille n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait ses rouages craquer à chaque inspiration qu'elle pouvait prendre.

_Non. Pitié. Je ne veux pas. Aidez moi. Quelqu'un. _

Rien, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle se sentait tomber folle. Elle se sentait détraquée. Un peu comme une horloge que l'on aurait trop longtemps oublié de remonter. Elle sentait les aiguilles de son cœur lentement se baisser, puis s'abaisser, dans de puissants tic tac assourdissants et irréguliers. Peut être était cela, le signe de peur chez les automates.

Vanille en perdait toute force. Elle n'avait même plus la volonté de lasser les grands rubans de ses chaussures. Elle les regardait pendre à ses pieds, dans son coin de banc. Ce coin duquel l'écriteau frappé de son nom avait déjà été retiré. Alors quand ? Quand allait elle être retirée, elle ? Balancée ? Oubliée, détruite ? Quand, quand quand ? Vanille n'en pouvait plus de cette question tournant telle une toupie folle dans les engrenages de sa tête mal montée. Elle sentait ce poids au dessus d'elle, ces doigts prêts à la broyer. Ils prenaient plutôt plaisir à la faire miroiter au dessus de gouffre. Accrochée comme une idiote à ses sombres pensées éclairées par les simples luminaires des couloirs qu'elle pouvait traverser. Traverser chaussée de ces escarpins que le maître voulait voir quand elle dansait. Dans sa cage.

D'un violent geste, Vanille donna un coup de pied trembla dans les chaussures, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant de simplement se recroqueviller plus encore sur sa maigre silhouette boulonnée. Tremblante, elle attrapa une de ses mèches soyeuse du bout des doigts. Quand ne les aurait elle plus, ces si beaux cheveux ? Bientôt, le maître allait venir la chercher. Il allait tirer dessus avant de la frapper, de la faire tomber. De la brutaliser. Elle il allait lui prendre.

_Tout mais pas ça. _

Son seul éclat de lumière. Ses cheveux. Comme toutes les automates balancées avant qu'elles ne se jettent d'elles mêmes, trop secouées par la sentence pendant au dessus d'elles, elle allait se les faire arracher. Couper à coup de métal. Du même métal que celui dont elle était faite. Il allait lui prendre ce seul bien qu'elle souhaitait garder. Pour le vendre. Pour le vendre à toute personne les souhaitant. Pour l'argent. Pour quelques grains de poussières, ou de simple nénuphars des égouts à mettre dans son bain.

Vanille ferma les yeux en crispant la main sur ces cheveux qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus. Son crâne rasé lui faisait peur. Son crâne parsemé de morceau de cheveux hirsutes et mal coupés, pourchassés du vent violent de la surface, mal menant ses rouages désossés par la chute. Par la chute qui l'aurait mené six pieds sous terre. A la surface de la vieille Paris. La où seuls les enfants semblaient survivre. Vanille n'avait aucune notion de ce monde là, si ce n'est ce qu'elle pouvait entendre dans la foule qui se délectait de son corps. Peut être était ce moins cruel. Elle avait souvenir d'un vieillard à l'haleine alcoolisée, assis au premier rang de sa cage. Elle se souvenait son odeur d'alcool goudronneux et de cigarette verte aux amendes des égouts. Entre ses blagues graveleuses quant au corps divin que Vanille pouvait avoir et ce qu'il aurait pu en faire, il avait dit plusieurs choses sur cette fameuse surface. Il avait dit y voir des milliers d'étoiles tellement plus brillantes qu'à travers cette sphère de verre. Des champs brûlant sous le soleil, des gamins perchés sur des murs immenses, des plantations de bouteille d'alcool dans de vieilles routes goudronnées et défoncées. Il avait dit y voir pousser d'énormes roses en quantité, sans qu'une seule miette de poussière ne s'y perde. Il avait ajouté que ce monde n'était pas fait pour les adultes du dessous, trop cupides et avides pour y survivre. Il n'était fait que pour ceux sachant faire leur bonheur de l'essentiel. Se suffisant à eux mêmes et se débrouillant de petits riens. Ce monde de vent et de soleil n'était réservé qu'à ceux refusant de grandir.

Cette pensée laissa Vanille rêveuse. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'enfance, elle qui avait toujours été contrainte de vivre adulte. Elle était née adulte, et avait dû se comporter comme tel. Alors peut être qu'une fois jetée, elle pourrait admirer le soleil en levant la tête. Peut être que ses cheveux rasés ne la préoccuperont plus autant. Avant d'être achevée par les chasseurs, peut être aurait elle le temps d'être enfant. Peut être pourrait elle fumer du savon en haut d'un muret de la 18ème rue, ou se prélasser dans les champs extérieurs. Après tout, cette perspective là n'était pas si dure. Elle était peut être la meilleur et la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Alors autant s'y rattacher.

Les automates avaient ce don que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir. Elle savait trouvé la lumière dans n'importe qu'elle situation trop noire. Car leur monde à elles n'était que fait d'ombre.

Alors Vanille allait s'y appliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas donner raison au maître maintenant. Elle l'avait laissé la toucher, faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais maintenant, qu'avait elle de plus à perdre ? Elle pouvait au moins rentrer dans sa cage avec le sourire. Peut être une dernière fois. Après, elle verrait le ciel depuis la vieille Paris. Mais plus jamais elle ne verrait le maître. Elle ne sentirait plus ses mains sur elle. Ni sur ses cheveux.

- Tu n'es donc pas encore prête ?

Vanille n'eut pas le temps de relever le visage que son corps se glaça. Brusquement, elle se sentit tomber de son banc. S'écroulant lourdement sur le sol, elle plaqua mécaniquement ses mains contre son crâne. Il était là. Il était de nouveau là. Il était toujours là. A la voir. A l'écouter. A la vouloir.

D'un coup sec, il tira sur sa chevelure de feu, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux.

- Pourquoi n'es tu jamais prête ?tonna la voix du maître.

Pourtant, Vanille était toujours prête. Elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule chose entre ces murs. Mais lui ne le reconnaissait pas. Il voulait simplement l'abattre. Et la battre. A peine eut elle pensée cela qu'elle sentit une main brûlante s'écraser contre sa joue, envoyant sa tête sur le côté. Ahurie, l'automate n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il la tirait par les cheveux à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là où elle avait balancé ses chaussures. Là où elle les avait oublié.

- Espèce de salle...

- Vous me faites mal.

Vanille avait osé. Les yeux plissés sous le coup de la douleur, elle ne pouvait que très peu le regarder. Mais elle avait osé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle explosait. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas pleurer.

_J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Tout mon corps me fait mal. _

Délicatement, le maître relâcha la chevelure de sa victime, qui s'écroula à ses pieds. D'un geste doux, il lui releva le menton de deux doigts, un sourire malsain étiré sur le visage.

- Je te fais mal ?demanda-t-il d'une voix trop mielleuse.

Puis, se penchant vers son oreille :

- Mais ce n'est pas mon problème.

Vanille tressaillit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle se retrouvait à rouler sur le côté. Le coup avait été tellement puissant qu'elle ne réalisa pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle sentait son horizon basculée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était finie. Fatiguée. Comme une personne âgée que l'on aurait forcé à vivre trop longtemps. Alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Et elle était bouffée d'une douleur tellement cuisante qu'elle était incapable de crier. Le maître l'avait frappé. Encore. Tellement plus fort. Vanille ne le sentait même pas. Elle ne sentait plus ses côtes. Elle les sentait presque brisée. Elle se sentait brisée.

- Je veux que tu sois à l'heure pour ta dernière danse, cracha le maître en se retournant vers la sortie.

Vanille entre ouvrit la bouche, toujours au sol.

- Une machine, ça n'a pas mal, maugréa finalement le maître en quittant la pièce.

Lourde, Vanille se sentit secouée de soubresauts. Tremblante, elle se roula sur elle même. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant mal. Elle le sentait, juste là. Dans les tréfonds de ses engrenages.

ooo

Lightning regardait d'un œil curieux ces femmes de métal arpenter les couloirs du cabaret de manière presque automatique. Elles semblaient presque formatées pour un seul et même chemin. Jamais Lightning n'avait vu d'êtres plus entravés. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé que ce soit possible. En bas, chacun était libre de ses gestes. Il n'y avait ni loi ni personne en qui croire. Chacun agissait pour ce qu'il voulait. Chacun était libre. Vraiment libre. Ici, tout semblait faux. Que ce soit les hommes ou les machines, rien ne semblait sincère. Les automates, elles, baissaient la tête à chaque regard qu'on pouvait leur lancer. Quand elles dansaient, elles souriaient d'une manière tellement factice que s'en était effrayant. Elles ne semblaient pas vivantes. Elles ne vivaient pas. Elles existaient. Et jamais elles ne pleuraient. Jamais elles ne le pourraient.

Et pourtant, Lightnint en avait vu danser une. Hope et Fang à ses côtés, elle l'avait vu danser. Une automate aux cheveux flamboyants, au sourire rayonnant, aux gestes fluides. Une automate de rêve, que les hommes léchaient du regard depuis les quatre coins de la pièce. Elle aurait pu être leur fantasme à tous. Mais pourtant, elle souriait tout aussi faussement que les autres. Elle était figée. Plus encore que l'avait été les autres. Jamais elle ne regardait dans une direction précise. Jamais elle ne s'arrêtait sur quelqu'un en particulier. Elle dansait, simplement. Et aux yeux de Lightning, cette danse était bien plus sombre que les autres tant sa danseuse avait eu l'air triste.

La jeune femme en regrettait presque d'être grimpée si haut pour voir de telles choses que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Certes, elle voyait ces femmes boulonnées à l'état de femme et non de cadavres rouillés sur les bords d'un trottoir, ou de jouet dans les mains d'un enfant. Mais elle ne les voyait pas plus heureuse. Elle les sentait au contraire prêtes à éclater en mille morceaux pour que cesse leur vie de misère. Lightning les sentait encombrer par des secrets trop lourds. Elle les sentait vides d'avenir.

- Ce sont des choses que jamais je n'aurais dû voir, finit elle par souffler.

- Je crois en effet que nous sommes grimpés plus haut que nous n'aurions dû.

La voix de Fang lui fit tourner la tête. La jeune brune regardait par un de ces nombreux hublots, semblant regretter la précieuse surface de la vieille Paris. Semblant regretter ces rues serpentant à l'infini. Il était pourtant bien rare de voir Fang perdue comme elle l'était.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, chuchota Hope. Elles ne sont pas ce que tous croient.

Les mains au fond des poches, les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme s'acharnait à toutes les regarder de son regard si beau. Il ne parvenait pas pour autant à leur arracher un sourire. Elles en semblaient incapables, sorties de leur piste de danse. De ce que l'on pourrait tout aussi bien appeler une cage. Pourtant, leur beauté était vantée partout. Il arrivait à Lightning de retrouver des affiches déchirées dans la vieille Paris, mettant en scène ces femmes de légendes. Dans les égouts, à la surface, tous en rêvaient. Tout le monde voulait les voir. Leur sourire sur ces publicités semblait être la parfaite incarnation du bonheur.

Mais malgré ce mensonge, elles ne semblaient pas êtres dépourvues d'humanité. Juste de joie. De rêves. Et de toutes autres choses formant petit à petit une vie. Lightning comprenait cela. Tournant la tête, elle surprit le regard de Hope posé sur elle. D'un geste doux, il posa une main sur son épaule. Dans ses yeux à lui, tout semblait possible. Rien ne semblait faire obstacle. Peut être était il une incarnation de l'espoir. D'un geste souple, la jeune femme passa une main dans la chevelure argent de son vis à vis. Avant de la voir. Elle.

Lightning stoppa son geste. Cette si belle rousse au bout de ce couloir si sombre.

- C'est la danseuse de toute à l'heure, non ?marmonna Fang en regardant dans la même direction que son amie.

Lightning hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. C'était bel et bien cette danseuse. Dont les gestes si fluides avaient émus toute la salle. Mais elle n'en semblait pas pour autant heureuse. A son visage figée et sa démarche pantelante, Lightning la devninait détruite. Elle se tenait le bras d'une main, et de l'autre, elle maintenait ses cheveux tirés. Plissant les yeux, Lightning dû se faire violence pour ne pas crier. Ses cheveux tirés par une poigne d'homme.

L'automate aligna quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, le coup tiré vers l'arrière par la poigne maintenue sur ses cheveux. Son glapissement sembla retentir dans tout le couloir pratiquement désert. En vérité, Lightning ne la voyait qu'elle. Cette fille. Cette fille que l'on ne disait pas humaine. Et que cet homme violentait sous ses yeux.

Ceux verts de l'automate se fermèrent avec violence alors que l'homme derrière elle levait la main. Avant de la faire rouler sur le côté d'un coup plus qu'ébranlant.

Et s'en fut trop pour Lightning.

- C'est l'heure de dire bonjour à la surface du sol.

La voix sombre de l'homme fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Il allait la balancer. Il allait la jeter. Il allait lui prendre ses cheveux avant de la jeter. Et elle, elle allait une fois de plus retrouver les restes d'une automate dans sa rue. Sur son trottoir. Les restes de cette automate, recroquevillée sur elle même dans le coin de ce couloir. Elle.

Le poing soudainement serré, Lightning ne prêta pas un seul instant aux doigts crispés de Hope sur son épaule, et parcouru en quelques enjambées la distance la séparant du bourreau. Avant de lui faire manger à pleine dent un coup des plus magistrale.

Il en sembla d'abord éberlué. Avant de froncer les sourcils devant cette femme à fière allure dresser devant lui d'un air supérieur. Et en colère.

- Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal, cracha-t-elle.

Il y avait déjà trop de mal en ce bas monde pour qu'elle le laisse continuer. Elle ne le supportait pas. Lui et toutes les atrocités qu'il infligeait à cette pauvre fille métallique.

Cette dernière releva vers Lightning des yeux presque éteints. Ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un soupir triste. Ces yeux lui rappelait ceux des gamins de la 9ème. Les gamins trop seuls et jeunes pour survivre au monde, qui regardait chaque passant comme s'il s'agissait du dernier qu'ils pourraient voir.

Derrière elle accourut Fang, qui releva l'automate d'un geste doux. Celle ci ne semblait pas en revenir. Elle était plus qu'ahurie.

- Laissez moi lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite, cette garce de machine rouillée, maugréa ce qui semblait être un maître en se relevant.

- Je crois que vous lui avez déjà assez offert, rétorqua Lightning en le fusillant du regard.

Elle serra de nouveau le poing, avant de voir Hope diriger l'homme en face vers l'autre bout du couloir. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas adepte des accès de violence. Lui si doux les évitait comme il pouvait. Pourtant, Lightning se sentait capable de le frapper encore et encore. De rattraper Hope et de lui arracher cet être immonde des mains pour l'achever. Elle aurait pu le tuer si Hope ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il était comme un agent de paix dans son univers de brute. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il était important à ses yeux.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'attarder plus ici, lâcha Fang en passant un bras autour de la taille de l'automate.

- En effet, redescendons, souffla Lightning en voyant Hope revenir. Cet endroit me pèse.

L'automate sembla retomber. D'un geste, le jeune homme la maintint sur ses deux jambes pantelantes.

- C'est impossible, murmura celle ci en s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait aux vêtements de Hope.

- Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible, murmura ce dernier en relevant d'un geste doux la jeune fille aux rouages secoués.


End file.
